A MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device such as an office machine that incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in a single apparatus or system, so as to offer a smaller footprint in a home or a small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD can provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and capable of communicating over a network.
During the lifecycle of a managed service contract, a MFD can change location causing the device IP address to also change, which may prevent management software from monitoring the status of the device. Failing to track the device can result in an inability to bill volume and meet SLA (Service Level Agreement) requirements based on consumable replenishment, which may result in a termination of the contract. Conventional techniques for obtaining new IP addresses are manual-based, resulting in hours spent tracking down information essential for billing and device monitoring.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for automatically detecting the movement of a device such as a MFD in a managed service environment, as will be described in greater detail herein.